Hybrid vehicles may include an engine disconnect clutch that is configured to disconnect an internal combustion engine from the vehicle powertrain. The engine disconnect clutch may disconnect the engine from the powertrain when the vehicle is operating in an electric only mode in order to improve fuel efficiency.